


The Definition of Family

by justalittledazed



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Adoption, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Superfamily, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittledazed/pseuds/justalittledazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade have a good thing going, but something's missing. Wade thinks he knows what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Quite Perfect (but Getting There)

"Thank you, 'piderMan" a little girl says, wrapping her arms around Peter's leg. Peter reaches down and smooths over her curly blonde pigtails.

"No problem, kid" he says gently, and when she lets go, he stoops down to talk to a few more kids.

      Wade watches from the background, smiling to himself. He wasn't a kids guy, couldn't picture himself as a father or anything of the sort. Or, at least he hadn't been able to before this. He bites his lip as Peter accepts a hug from a boy who looks to be about four. He doesn't realize that one of the rascals had broken from the swarm around Peter to tug at the leg of his costume.

"Thank you for saving us" the little girl says, and when she grins Wade can tell that she's missing both of her front teeth.

"It's what I'm here for" Wade says, bending down to ruffle her hair like Peter had done to the little girl who talked to him.  
       He's nearly knocked off his feet when the little girl launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing. He pats her back and smiles, looking up to see Peter walking over.

"Hey, little one" Peter says from behind his mask, and the girl beams.

"I gotta go" she says, hugging Peter before hugging Wade again "My daddy's over there and he looks worried"

Peter wraps his arm around Wade's shoulder as the little girl skips away "Let's go home"  
     

      They lay in bed, facing each other. Wade's hand rests over Peter's heart and Peter's does the same. It's their routine, after they suit up and go out to fight, to lay in bed and soak in the other's presense. They usually don't talk, letting the silence well up in the room until they can no longer take it. They don't count hours or minutes, letting the stress of their jobs wash away.

"I love you" Wade says, breaking the silence, and Peter smiles softly

"I love you more, Goof" he says with a chuckle, moving slightly closer to Wade.

"Impossible" Wade shoots back, and Peter laughs, leaning forward to press a kiss to Wade's lips.

"Very possible" Peter mutters as Wade tugs him to his chest. They lay in silence, eyes closed.

"Do you want a family?" Wade asks, breaking the silence, and Peter glances up at him.

"Sometimes" Peter says gently "Why do you ask?"

Wade takes a deep breath "Because I think I want one"

Peter looks up at Wade, a giant grin breaking over his face "Seriously?"

      Wade nods, and Peter kisses him hard, laughing into his mouth. Wade's stomach twists in excitement. He laughs with Peter, holding him close. He finds it amusing how the only times he can remember being happy are directly related to Peter.

* * *

 

"Morning, Pops" Peter says as he wanders down to his father's living room, finding Steve on the couch. He left Wade in their bed, fast asleep. Steve smiles at his son, putting his sketchbook down on the table.

"Morning, Pete" the blond says "Have you eaten breakfast? There are some pancakes on the counter. You can have one if you take a stack down to your dad, he's having a 'major technological breakthrough, can't be bothered for food'"

Peter chuckles, nodding "I'll feed the scientist in a minute, I wanted to talk to you about something"

"What do you need, Kiddo?" Steve asks "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Pops" Peter chuckles "More than fine, actually. Wade asked me if I wanted to start a family"  
Steve looks surprised, but smiles broadly.

"I wanted to know about adoption. More about mine specifically" Peter says "How does it work? Was it easy?"

Steve nods, biting his lip "JARVIS, can you get Tony up here? Tell him it's important"

"Of course" the AI says, and Tony arrives moments later, a bandage wrapped around his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asks, sitting next to Steve, who laughs

"Besides your hair?" he teases, smoothing Tony's wild hair down with his hand.

"Did you hurt yourself, dad?" Peter asks, examining his hand.

"I'll be fine, it's just a little burn" Tony chuckles "Now what did you two need?"

      Steve smiles expectantly at Peter, who takes a breath.

"Wade and I are thinking about starting a family, and I was wondering about adoption" he says, and Tony grins widely.

"Well" he says "Adoption is tricky, but when you finally have your child, nothing seems more right than that moment"

Peter smiles, nodding to his dad "I think adoption is the best thing for us"

"It's great" Steve says

"People say it's different because the kid isn't biologically yours, but that's bull. From the moment I saw you, you were my son." Tony chimes in.

      They're curled together on the couch, looking at pictures from Peter's first year with Tony and Steve, when Wade finally wakes up and goes looking for Peter.

"Morning, babe" Peter says, accepting a kiss from his half-asleep husband.

"Morning, gorgeous" Wade mutters "Morning dads"

"Good morning, Wade." Steve says, looking up from the picture in his hands "there are pancakes in the kitchen, but they're probably cold"

Wade nods, shuffling into the kitchen "thanks, Pops" he yawns.

       Peter smiles, holding a picture of his birth parents and smiling at it. Steve and Tony don't say anything, just watch as Peter searches the photograph. He was in it, smiling and hanging from his parents' hands. He doesn't remember much about them, just his father's oversized glasses and his mother's soft hair, and being rushed out of the house in the middle of the night. He frowns, putting the photo back in the pile. He glances at Steve, curling into the blond's side like he used to as a kid when he was upset. Steve kisses his hair, smiling sadly at him.

"I met your father once" Tony says softly "he was amazing, really intelligent"

Peter chuckles "Must have been for you to say so" he jokes.

He taps the picture, right by his mom.

"She smelled like lilacs" he whispered. Steve nods, closing his eyes  
"I don't remember much about them, you guys are kind of my world" he chuckles "I wouldn't change it"

      Wade listens from the kitchen before heading back in. Tony makes room between himself and Peter for him, and Peter buries his face in Wade's shoulder.  
"I'm serious about this family thing" Wade whispers to him "Never thought I would be. But then again, I never expected you, Pete"

Peter smiles and kisses Wade softly "I know, babe" he says "I want this too."

* * *

 

"Now what?" Wade asks as he finishes scrawling his signature on the last page in a thick packet of papers.

      Peter moves from where he stands on the other side of the room, looking out the window to wrap his arms around Wade's shoulders and kiss him on the cheek.

"Now we give these to the agencies and wait to be approved" he says, and Wade relaxes into Peter's touch.

"Waiting sucks" he mumbles, kissing Peter's arm.

"I know" Peter chuckles, pressing kisses to Wade's neck "but you've got to be patient for this"

      It took six months for everything to go through, and Wade and Peter found themselves sitting in uncomfortable chairs with a social worker. She's sweet, with curly black hair that just barely brushes her shoulders. Her skin is dark brown, and she's got a bright smile. Peter likes her instantly, chatting amiably with the woman. She introduced herself as Melody Paul.

"It's unusual for me to refer children to couples" she says after a bit, folding her hands "But I have a brother and sister that need the kind of home you offer"

Peter nods, biting his lip "I'm sorry, I'm not sure we can handle-" Wade squeezes his hand and Peter goes silent.

"What's up with these kids?" Wade asks, and Melody pulls a file from her cabinet and opens it.

"They were taken into protective services" she says softly, pulling out two small photgraphs and sliding them over to the couple. One is of a girl, maybe four years old. The other is a baby boy.

Wade smiles at the pictures. "What are their names?"

"Charlotte Mae and Nathan Wyatt Williams" she says. Wade looks at Peter, who smiles and squeezes his hand.

"Can we meet them?" he asks, and Melody's face breaks into a grin.

"It'll be a few weeks" she says "these things do take time, but I can arrange it. For these kids, people make exceptions."

"Why is that?" Peter asks quietly, watching his husband stare at the photographs.  
"You'll see when you meet them" she says with a grin "they're very lovable children".

 


	2. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, Peter and Wade begin the process of becoming a family.

"Wade" Peter says, buttoning the last button on his shirt and walking into their bedroom from the bathroom. He stops in his tracks when he sees Wade sitting on their bed with his pajama pants still on.

"Wade, why aren't you dressed? We've got to meet Melody in half an hour" he scolds his husband, trying to drag the man from the bed.

"I'm not going" Wade says, shaking his head. Peter drops his hand with a huff and glares at him.

"You don't want this anymore?" he asks cooly, trying to get a read on the stubborn man in front of him. Wade shakes his head rapidly, eyes wide.

"I just… I know I'll mess it up and then the kids will hate me." He says softly, and Peter sighs, climbing onto the bed and curling up against Wade's chest.

"You'll be fine" Peter says into Wade’s pajama shirt "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have faith in your abilities with kids"

            Wade sighs, wrapping his arms around Peter. Peter leans up to kiss him before rolling off the bed and going into the closet. He appears moments later with clothes, laying them on the bed.

"If you're not ready in the next ten minutes, I'll withhold sex for a year" he teases, pecking Wade on the lips.

"You couldn't resist for a week, let alone a year" Wade laughs "I'm too good in bed"

"I'll let you think that" Peter says over his shoulder as he heads out the door "Now get dressed"

           

            They're lead into a room with nursery rhyme characters painted on the walls. Wade cringes, looking at Melody.

"Is that supposed to be Humpty Dumpty?" he asks, and Peter rolls his eyes, gaze settling on the little girl who is sitting at the table. He pulls up a tiny chair and sits in it, his knees coming up to his chin.

"Hi, I'm Peter" he says softly, and the little girl looks up.

"I'm Charlotte" she says, pushing back her short sandy blonde hair with the back of her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Peter says, chuckling when he sees her red palms. She glances at them, and to the sink in the corner. It's short, but still too short for the tiny girl.

"Nice to meet you too" she says, standing up "Will you help me wash my hands?"

            Peter nods and follows her over to the sink, kneeling and settling her on his knee. She reaches perfectly that way, and Peter squirts the soap into her palms, helping her scrub the paint away.

"What were you painting?" he asks, and she grins, running over to the table and grabbing the sheet of paper. She'd fingerpainted a red heart in the middle of the paper, and her name was smeared across the bottom in juvenile writing.

"This is really good" Peter says, glancing over his shoulder to Wade, who looked terrified.

"Babe, come see Charlotte's painting" he calls, and Wade comes over with an uneasy smile.

"Hi" Charlotte says with a bright smile as Wade sits beside Peter.

"Hi, kid" Wade says "I'm Wade. I'm Peter's husband"

"I know" Charlotte says, smiling "Miss Paul told me about you two. She said you guys were thinking about adopting me and Nathan"

Wade nods, looking down at his hands "Yeah, if you'd want us we’d love to have you" he says, and Peter takes his hand.

"Maybe" she says with a smile, green eyes shining "Wanna help me build a house?"

            Wade nods, and the three of them settle on a rug with a box of Legos. They begin the house, and Charlotte eventually moves from her place on the floor to curl up on Peter's lap, handing him blocks that don't go together the first time. They barely realize that Melody had left, but the door opens and closes, and Wade looks up as she settles a baby into his arms.

"Hi, Nathan" Charlotte says, moving to kiss her brother "Did you have a good nap?"

            Wade smiles as the baby babbles at his sister, waving his fists in the air. Charlotte settles back into Peter's lap, and Peter smiles over her head at Wade and the baby. He moves Nathan so that the baby is laying across his legs and looking up at him and starts a game of peek-a-boo that makes him giggle in delight. Peter snaps a picture on his phone.

"I'm sorry, guys" Melody says after a while "Visitation time is over. I can arrange another and then we can start home visitations if you want"

            Peter nudges Charlotte off his legs and stands with a groan. He's surprised to feel arms wrap around his leg. He looks down to see Charlotte hugging him, tears rolling down her face.

"Please don't go, I want you and Wade to stay with me and Nathan" she begs, and Peter lifts her up and hugs her to his chest.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, I promise" he vows, holding her tight.

"Okay" she sniffles.

            Peter looks down to where Wade had sprawled on his back on the floor with Nathan curled on his chest. The two are asleep, and Peter can't help but snap another picture, settling Charlotte on his hip. He then turns the camera to front-facing and he and Charlotte smile for the picture.

"My dads want to see you two" he explains to the girl, who nods.

             He settles her down and stoops to wake his husband, lifting the sleeping baby from his chest. Nathan fusses as he's taken from Wade, but calms down when Peter bounces him lightly in his arms. He shakes Wade awake, smiling at the groggy man.

"Time to go, babe" he says, kissing Nathan's light brown hair. Wade whines, sitting up and hugging Charlotte.

"When can we come back?" he asks, looking at Peter, who shrugs.

"We'll schedule over the phone tomorrow" Melody says, showing them out. Peter holds on to Nathan for as long as Melody allows, and Wade holds Charlotte's hand, smiling down at her.

 

"So, what did you think?" Wade asks on the way home, and Peter smiles.

"Well, I think my dads were right" he says "They feel like they're already ours"

Wade smiles over at Peter, and they're silent for the rest of the ride home.

            They enter Stark Tower and seek out Peter's parents. They find Steve in the living room with a Stark Pad, curled up on the couch and reading something. He glances up at the two as they enter the living room and sit beside him. Tony wanders in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and sits in an armchair with it.

"How'd it go?" Steve asks, putting the tablet down and looking expectantly at Wade and Peter.

Peter smiles and shows them the pictures, having JARVIS take them from his phone and display them in hologram form. Tony smiles as Peter tells them about Charlotte and Nathan.

"You two are so smitten, it's hilarious" Tony says, helping Steve transfer the pictures to his tablet.

"Seems like you two may be a bit too, and you haven't even met them" Wade teases, stealing a handful of popcorn.

Tony smiles "you two go find something to do" he jokes "it's date night for me and your pops."

Peter grimaces and Wade pulls him out and up to their apartment.

"So, do you think she'll really call to schedule tomorrow?" Wade asks as Peter changes into more comfortable clothing.

"If she doesn't, I'm sure you'll show up on the doorstep like a lost puppy" Peter says, tugging his pants off and dropping them to the floor before he pulls sweats on.

"Ha ha, Peter" Wade rolls his eyes, sprawling over the bed in his boxers.

"She'll call, I'm sure she-" Peter stops, reaching into the pocket in the front of his jacket and pulling out a piece of paper that had been folded over several times.

"What's that, babe?" Wade asks, sitting up as Peter unfolds it to reveal a bright red heart.

            He smiles at Wade, holding the picture up. Wade grins broadly and flops back on the bed, curling the blanket around him and waiting for his husband to join him for a nap.

 

            Their phone rings at noon the next day, and Wade scrambles to answer it. He transfers it to speaker and holds Peter's hand.

"Hello" he says.

"Hi" Melody answers "ready to schedule your next visit with Charlotte and Nathan?"

"Wade was ready the minute he let them out of his sight" Peter chuckles, and Wade smacks him.

"Well, I can put you guys in for next week" Melody says, flipping through her agenda.

"Next week sounds great" Peter breathes, leaning heavily against Wade.

"How's Tuesday work for you?" she asks.

"Tuesday is perfect, thank you so much." Peter says, and Wade kisses his hair.

"Sounds great, Charlotte can't wait to see you two again" she says

"We can't wait to see her" Wade says "And Nathan too"

Melody chuckles "We don't usually say anything to prospective parents until after the first or second overnight visit, but I'd say if you don't have rooms ready I'd get them going. I've pulled out all the stops to put these kids in a good home, and I think I've found it."

"Thank you" Peter says, burying his face in Wade's neck.

"No, thank you" she says "I haven't seen Charlotte smile since she came here"

"Really?" Wade asks, frowning deeply

"Really" Melody admits "that's part of the reason I'm so eager to place her and place her in a permanent home. She's got such a pure heart but she's been put through the mill"

Wade nods, rubbing Peter's back

"I'll schedule your home interview and check-in for that Friday" she says "it'll be myself and another employee from the agency, and we'll show up and check everything out and make sure you're ready to have the kids for an afternoon. If you're not, we'll leave a detailed list with what you'll need and then you can reschedule."

Peter bites his lip "and if everything checks out?" he asks

"If everything checks out, then we'll set up a day where Charlotte and Nathan can visit on your turf. I'll have to accompany them to the first few before we leave you on your own. Then there will be another check in and interview and we'll start overnight visitation. After that we can start making things a bit more permanent" she explains.

"Would it be okay for us to get a few things for them?" Peter asks "start to put together toys and snacks and things?"

"I'd recommend it, actually." Melody says "I've gotta go, though. I've got an appointment that's just about to come in. Thanks, boys."

"Thank you" they say in near-unison and she hangs up.

 

            Wade mopes, and when Tuesday finally comes, Peter and Wade head down to see the kids with eager smiles on their faces. Melody greets them with her usual handshake and questions about how they are, and leads them to the room they spent their time in before. Charlotte is sitting in the middle of the floor with a doll in each hand, guiding them off on adventures. Peter and Wade walk in and Melody leaves to bring Nathan in.

"Hi" Charlotte says, hopping up and hugging them.

"Hey, kid" Wade chuckles, smoothing her dark blonde hair down.

"Thank you for the picture" Peter says as he accepts his hug.

 "You're welcome" Charlotte says, waving to Melody as she brings Nathan over to them, handing the little boy to Peter.

"Hey, Wade." Charlotte says, tugging on his sleeve "Wanna play?"

Peter pulls over a rocking chair and snuggles with the baby while Wade plays dolls with Charlotte.

"I like your shoes" Wade says, in a high pitched voice while waving his doll around.

"Thanks" Charlotte says with a giggle "I got them from the mall"

"That is like, so cool." Wade's doll says, and Peter stifles a laugh and continues to tickle the bottoms of Nathan's feet.

"What have you been up to?" Peter asks the baby, and he gurgles in response, waving his fist in the air

"Really? That is fascinating" Peter hums, looking up when he feels a tap on his arm.

"He likes these" Charlotte says, holding a bright yellow stuffed puppy up to Peter.

"Thank you, Charlotte" Peter smiles as he takes the animal, and she nods and runs back to Wade.

Peter smiles, holding Nathan in a sitting position and tickling his cheeks with the dog.

"It's gonna getchya" he says, eliciting a squeal and giggle from Nathan "look out, Nate!"

"Hey, Pete" Wade calls from across the room, and Peter nearly falls out of his chair at what he sees.

"What are you wearing, Wade?" he asks the man, who was sporting a hat with a wide, floppy brim, a pair of hot pink sunglasses, and a scarf.

"Charlotte dressed me. I'm thinking of making it a permanent thing, what do you think?" he strikes a pose.

"I think Charlotte has amazing taste" Peter teases as the girl turns to display her matching outfit.

Peter snaps a picture and decides to frame it.

"Your turn" Wade says, snatching the baby up "go on, Lottie's waiting"

"Lottie?" Peter asks, and Wade smiles.

"It's a nickname, Pete. You know what a nickname is" he teases "it suits her"

Peter kisses Wade on the cheek "and what does she think of it?"

"I like it" Charlotte interrupts "I've never had a nickname before"

"Well, you do now. Leave it up to old Wadey here" Wade says, ruffling her hair "Now how about you make Peter here some of that delicious plastic steak you fed me a little bit ago? He's starving"

"Okay" Charlotte nods and tugs on his hand, leading him to the play kitchen in the corner and freeing his seat up for Wade.

"You know, kid" Wade says to the baby, who looks up at him with wide, green eyes "I think I like this gig"

"How do you like your steak?" the five year old giggles.

"I like it well done, please" Peter answers, taking a seat at the tiny plastic table and watching her cook.

"So, are you and Wade going to adopt us?" she asks, face serious.

"If we have our way, then yeah" he says with a smile, and Charlotte's face lights up.

"Good. I like you" she says, biting her lip and shifting from one foot to another.

"If you have something to ask or say, you can say it, Lottie" Peter says, and Charlotte sits beside him.

"What happened to Wade's face?" she asks "Did he get hurt?"

Peter sighs, running his hand through his shaggy hair "Yeah, honey. It happened a long time while he was doing his job."

"Does it still hurt him?" she asks, worry lacing her face.

"No, he's fine now" Peter says, and she smiles.

"Good" she says "he's too nice to hurt"

Peter smiles "I can say that about a lot of people" he says softly.

"Did you show your dads our pictures?" she asks, leaning her chin in her hands

"Yeah, I did" Peter says with a smile "They love you already"

"What are they like?" she asks, and Peter grins to himself.

"Well" Peter takes out a phone and finds a picture of the four of them. He points to Tony.

"This is my dad, Tony. He's an inventor and he has a huge company and a tower that we all live in. He's funny, and really smart. But he's bad at remembering things." he laughs and points to Steve.

"And this is Steve, but I call him Pops. He's great. He's nice and smart and funny too. He draws really well, he'll probably draw you and Nate if you come to live with us. He likes to cook big breakfasts and go to the park." Peter smiles.

"What about Wade's parents?" she asks, and Peter frowns again.

"They're not around. My dads kinda took him in when we got together" he says, and Charlotte frowns again.

"Wade needs a big family" she announces, and Peter gives a chuckle

"We try. I've got lots of aunts and uncles that helped raise me, they work with my parents so we’re really close." Peter says, and Charlotte smiles

"I think I need a big family too" she says softly, and Peter gives a sad smile, nodding.

"We're working on it" he says gently, and Charlotte smiles.

"I know you guys are" she says, and walks over to the stove to grab Peter's steak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I really have no clue how the adoption process actually works, so my made up agency may have some funky procedures. Constructive criticism-as always- is welcome. Unbeta'd, so any huge errors are my own.


	3. Assessment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Peter and Wade suited for the kids?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter, I'm hoping to have another up within the next few days but you know how life can be. Other than that, same notes as always, hope you enjoy!

"Peter, relax" Wade says, grabbing the man by the waist and holding him still. Peter had been frantically pacing for the better part of an hour, wearing a path in the living room carper.

"I'm sorry" Peter says with a heavy sigh, relaxing against Wade's chest "I'm just worried"

"We've got everything we need, babe" Wade says, wrapping his arms around Peter "the place is spotless, we've got kid friendly food, and we've baby proofed the whole damn place. Even I can't get into half of our cabinets! They're gonna check the place out and see that we're the best damn parents that could ever be and we're golden from there" he says.

            He releases Peter and goes to the fridge, grinning at the painting that was hanging there from magnets before grabbing a bottle of apple juice. Peter takes a seat in their living room, trying to focus on the book he had been reading. Wade walks back into the living room curls up on the couch with him, and they wait.

"Sirs, there is a Miss Melody Paul and a Mister Joshua Brown in the elevator" JARVIS notifies them not long after, and both men perk up instantly.

"Send 'em up" Wade says with a smile, and the elevator dings moments later.

"Hey, boys" Melody says, stepping in followed by a tall blond man "this is Josh Brown, he'll be assisting me in determining whether or not you're fit to have visitations."

"Hi" Peter says with a grin, shaking Josh's hand "I'm Peter Parker-Wilson, and this is my husband Wade"

"Nice to meet you both" Josh says, shaking Wade's hand.

“It’s nice to meet you too” Peter says as he leads the two social workers away from the closing elevator.

"So, tell me, what is it you two do?" Josh asks, and Peter and Wade exchange glances with Melody who gives a gesture and mouths _"I'll handle it"_

"I'm a freelance photographer, but I also work for Stark Industries with my dad. I switch between the two" Peter answers, giving Melody a grateful smile.

"I'm a housewife" Wade jokes, and Josh laughs before scribbling something on the file he had with him.

"Let's start the tour, boys" Melody says with a grin, gesturing around with her hand

"Well, this is obviously the living room" Peter says, gesturing "We've picked up some books and toys. Books are on the bottom shelf of the bookcase and toys are in that basket in the corner if you want to check them out"

Wade smiles, wrapping an arm around Peter's waist as they head into the kitchen.

"This is our kitchen and dining room setup" Wade says with a chuckle, gesturing to the table that seats four and the rest of the kitchen.

"What's that?" Josh asks, pointing to the painting on the fridge

"Charlotte slipped that into my pocket the first time we visited her" Peter says with a grin, and Josh makes another note, keeping his expression unreadable.

"Bathroom" Peter says, leading them into the medium-sized bathroom.

"If we go here, we have the bedrooms and Peter's office" he says "there are three bedrooms, ours and two others, do you want to see inside them, because two of the bedrooms are empty at the moment" Melody waves them off, smiling.

"Your parents are Iron Man and Captain America" Josh says when they settle into the living room "How do you think the children will adapt to being in a superhero household?"

"Well, my parents are Tony and Steve Rogers-Stark" Peter says with a slight shrug "Iron Man and Captain America had no effect on me growing up, so I don't expect them to have any on the kids."

"But do you think the kids will be in danger?" Josh asks, and Wade shakes his head.

"I feel much safer living with Tony and Steve right downstairs" Wade says "And if it were to come to it, we would die before seeing harm come to those two kids, and I’m sure they would too."

“My parents have left us far from defenseless, I can assure you of that. There is no safer place to live than Stark Tower” Peter adds, nodding.

Melody smiles and denotes something on her own paper "What do you think is the most important thing to give to children?" she asks, and Peter and Wade look at each other for a moment before Wade shrugs.

"Something I sure as hell lived without for too long" Wade answers after a moment "Love. Emotional stability can make a world of difference, and if it weren't for Peter here, I don't know where I'd be. So if there's one thing we will give these kids without fail, that's it."

His voice is so genuine, Peter nearly tears up. He squeezes Wade's hand, and Wade answers with a gentle squeeze of his own.

"I think we've got everything we need" Melody says and stands "thank you, boys" she shakes their hands and smiles at them.

"Did everything check out?" Peter asks eagerly, and Melody laughs

"I'll be in touch later tonight, promise" she says, and she and Josh leave through the elevator they used to come in.

"So what do you think?" she asks Josh as they step into the street.

He squints at the crowds of people on the sidewalk, looking at Melody over his thick-framed glasses.

“I think your judgment will make the difference, Melody. I think there’s something fishy about the two of them, but I’m just a consultant here” he answers coolly, and Melody purses her lips.

“I think they’re what Charlotte and Nathan need” She mumbles, and he nods.

“If you truly believe that, Mel, but I’d be cautious.” He says, giving her a curt nod before turning the corner onto another street.

Melody sighs, running a hand through her dark brown curls and watching him go.

“Do I trust my own judgment?” She muses to herself as she enters the crosswalk with several others. She shakes her head, tuning her thoughts to the click of her heels on the asphalt. 


	4. In the Face of Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mentions of violence, nothing too vivid but avoid if you can be triggered.

      Josh turned the corner and stopped, watching Melody as she marched off to her next appointment. Once she was gone he doubled back, lingering outside Stark Tower. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he stuck around for a while. Just as he was about to turn and leave he saw a window open and a red blur fly from it, swinging across to the next building. He looked back to the window to see Wade shake his head before disappearing with the slam of the window. He slips out of the doors moments later with a bag slung over his arm. Josh follows him as he runs through back alleys and between buildings. It's not long before he sees Wade slip into a little alcove and reappear in a tight red costume and mask, armed with two large swords before bolting around a building.

      Josh peeks around the corner before launching himself back into the darkened area he had been in before. Wade was wrestling with someone, a large man in dark clothes, swinging wildly at his head. Josh stays low, moving just enough to get a view of the fight, joined by three more masked thugs and Spider-Man. He stays there, crouched silently in the dark at the mouth of two buildings, watching as Spider-Man takes down the first thug with a whoop of triumph. He could feel the energy buzz in the air as a strangled gasp erupts from the masked hero and a gunshot rings through the air. Blood and brain matter spurts from Wade, in just the angle to cover Josh with it. He chokes back a scream as Wade's body falls to the ground in front of him. He covers his mouth and scrambles backward, trying to calm his panicked breathing as the dead man sits up and cracks his knuckles before hopping to his feet and swinging his blades at the villains. Josh turns and runs, tripping over himself until he tumbles into Melody's office. He pants, looking at her with sheer terror in his eyes. She jumps out of her chair and to his side, asking him a million questions and trying to clean the blood away from his face.

"Wade" he gasps, grabbing her wrist "he's a.... He's one of them. Peter too, I think"

      She frowns and moves him to a seat at her desk, cleaning him off with practiced ease. She nods, taking his hand in her own.

"I know" she says softly "I know all about it"

"Four superheroes, Mel" he says "can we really put those children in that home?"

"Four people who would die to keep those children safe, and one that could die a thousand times for them. I don't think there's anyone better" she says, throwing the tissues she had used to clean josh in the trash can.

"They could be put in danger" he says

"They've already been in danger" Melody shoots back "that's how they got here, remember?"  

      Josh nods, running his hands through his hair. Melody smiles and pats his back.

"Those children will be taken care of, there's nobody better suited for them than Peter and Wade. And I'll keep an eye on them until they put my body in the ground, I promise you that" she says, going back to her computer and checking her email.

"Okay" josh says "I trust you. And if you trust them, so do I"

“Thank you” She says, taking his hand and squeezing it across her desk with a motherly smile. He nods, looking toward the door.

“Maybe not today, but you owe me an explanation.” he warns, standing and turning toward the door.

“I promised to keep their secret, Josh. To protect Charlotte and Nathan from harm. They’re not just nobody vigilantes, they’re big name heroes with enemies. And I think we owe them their security” Melody says, and it sounds like a warning.

“Fine” he says, nodding as he pulls the doors open “but remember that fact when the adoption is finalized. Can they keep their family safe with a secret like that on their heads?”

“They have so far” is the last thing he hears before he closes the door and walks out of the building.


	5. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconsistent updating, it seems college has robbed me of all time and/or creativity (as if I had much of either to begin with).

"Okay, thank you so much" Wade hears Peter mumble from the other room, pacing tracks into the floor with heavy feet.

      Wade himself was on his back in the bed, a warm wet cloth covering his eyes as he tried to recover from the dull ache between them. Moments later he hears leaden feet carry Peter into the bedroom and sit him on the edge of the bed.

"How're you feeling?" Peter asks, taking the cooling cloth away and replacing it with a new one.  

"I'm fine, just sort of feels like a sinus headache. That'll be gone too in a few minutes. How are you, baby?" he asks, trying to sit up but finds himself pushed back into the bed by a gentle hand.

"I'm not the one who was shot in the head" Peter scolds, and Wade can practically hear his eyes roll around in his head, feel the 'Oh, Wade' look his husband was giving him.

"And you know that it's no big deal, Pete" Wade says, and he hears the other man sigh heavily

"Watching you take a bullet between the eyes will always be a big deal, don't start that" he mumbles, and Wade hears the distinct smack of the discarded cloth hitting the pile of laundry in the corner of the room.

      Wade silently stretches his arm out, and Peter takes the unspoken invitation to curl up with his head resting on Wade's chest. Wade can feel his head settle heavy over his heart, listening to make sure that it was still beating.

"That was Melody on the phone" Peter says softly "That man that was with her showed up at her office covered in your..." Peter trails off and touches his fingers to the spot the bullet had passed through.

"How did that happen?" Wade asks, catching Peter's hand and pressing a light kiss to his palm.

"He followed us, that's all I know" Peter sighs, dropping his hand to drape an arm over Wade.

"What about the kids?" it comes out soft and cautious, the opposite of Wade's normal demeanor.

"Mel knew who we were before this whole thing even began. For some reason she thinks we're the best bet for those kids" Peter says with a shrug.

“Is it because we’re adorable?” Wade asks with a grin, causing Peter to chuckle before pressing a gentle kiss to Wade’s lips.

“That may be the exact reason” he says, rolling his eyes “now get some sleep, babe, when you wake up I’ll make tacos for dinner”

“A man after my own heart” Wade jokes with a yawn, settling into the warmth of his husband before falling asleep.

* * *

 

      Melody sighs as she hangs up the phone, running a hand through her dark curls. The building is quiet, and all she can hear is the soft click click click of the receptionist at her computer right down the hall. Normally she would have taken the silence with relish, would have enjoyed a moment alone with her thoughts between appointments, visits, and loading children into cars. Normally she would have killed for a reprieve between shifts of wiping tears away from tiny faces. But today the silence settles heavy on her shoulders, as if something were trying to drive her into her seat instead of giving her time to breathe before the next set of prospective parents came through her door. She shakes her head, standing and walking down to the tiny bathroom to lean against the sink and splash cool water onto her face. She’s lost in thought, staring at the water swirling in the ceramic basin of the sink, when she hears rapid footsteps heading into the bathroom.

“Mel” the young blonde says softly “Charlotte’s had nightmares again, we can’t get her to settle down”

      Melody shuts the tap off and follows the woman until she’s lead to the little girl, who was cowering under her covers. Upon seeing her, Charlotte reaches out, tears streaking her face as she lets out a small sob. Melody takes her into her arms, smoothing her chestnut colored hair away from her face and making soothing noises until her hiccupping sobs die down.

“I want Wade and Peter” Charlotte mumbles, turning her face into Melody’s neck.

“I know, sweetheart” Melody whispers “We’re working on it, okay?”

      Her answer comes in the form of a small sigh and the even breathing of a sleeping child held heavy in her arms. She settles her down into bed, tucking the soft pink blanket around her, debating on whether or not she should stick around or get some work done. She checks in on Charlotte once the girl had woken up from her nap, only to find her playing contentedly, seemingly recovered from the bad dream she had only a few hours before. The sight is enough to motivate Melody back into her office for the rest of the day.


	6. Handle It

     Peter chuckles fondly at Wade, who was in a deep discussion with a store employee about paint. Wade had a paint chip in each hand and was debating between two very similar shades of purple for the room that would be Charlotte’s. Peter leaned against the shopping cart, peering in at the stack of items for the bedrooms and grinning.

“Peter” Wade calls, looking up at his husband and holding a can up excitedly “they have that chalkboard paint!”

     Peter smiles fondly and motions for Wade to put it in the cart. Wade does, kissing Peter’s cheek before rushing back off to look at even more paint. It’s another hour before they check out and bring their purchases home to begin work.

     Wade takes over the project with uncharacteristic focus, rollling the paint onto the walls in careful sections, careful to get them perfect. When he’s done, they’re faced with two perfectly painted rooms.

     Peter finds Wade in Charlotte’s room, looking around at his handiwork. The paint had dried and he’d pulled the tarps away from the hard wood floor and placed a soft gray rug in the center of the room. Peter wraps his arms around Wade’’s middle and kisses his shoulder where the tank top he was wearing exposed the patch of skin. Wade smiles and relaxes into the embrace with a hum.

“It looks perfect, Wade” Peter says, lips brushing over the warm, rough skin.

“Thank you, babe” Wade says, resting his hands over Peter’s where they stayed firm and warm on his stomach.

“I’m so proud of you” Peter adds, giving Wade a light squeeze “you’re going to be a great dad”

“So are you, Petey” Wade says with a smile “everything is so perfect I can hardly believe it’s my life”

“Don’t speak too soon” Peter says “Melody texted me, apparently Nathan’s been fussy all day. She says we’ll have a handful”

“Nothing we can’t handle” Wade answers easily.

“They’ll be here before dinner, we should get the beds set up” Peter says, reluctant to release his firm grip on Wade. Wade nods, turning in his arms and kissing him before pulling away and diving into the new project while Peter moves into the adjoining room and begins assembling the crib for Nathan.

* * *

 

     The furniture is finished, assembled and positioned perfectly, and Wade and Peter were hanging curtains when JARVIS announced Melody’s arrival with the kids. They walk into the living room just as the elevator doors slide open, revealing the sound of Nathan’s inconsolable sobbing. Charlotte launches herself at Wade, wrapping her arms tight around his leg as Peter takes the carseat from Melody, settling it on the coffee table and unbuckling the fussy baby.

“Hey, little guy” he coos to Nathan, picking him up and settling him close, swaying with him gently “What’s all that fuss about?”

     Nathan blinks up at him and sniffles, reaching out and curling Peter’s shirt in his tiny fist and holding him close. Peter gives a tender smile and kisses the top of Nathan’s head as the baby finally stops crying, squirming in his arms with a grunt before settling completely. Melody watches, shoulders sagging in relief and breath falling from her open lips.

“Oh, Peter” she chuckles softly “silence has never been so sweet”

Charlotte gives a nod from where she was perched on Wade’s hip, cuddled close to him.

“Nathan’s been cranky-pants” she announces seriously.

“Really?” Peter asks, holding back a laugh. Charlotte nods vigorously, still serious.

“I think he missed you. Because I missed you and Wade too. I’m just not cranky about it” she says, tacking the last part on proudly.

 Wade laughs, bouncing her on his hip “we missed you too, kid” he says.

“And Wade has been very cranky about it” Peter chuckles, ignoring the playful scowl his husband offered up. Charlotte gives him a scolding look, shaking her head.

“You can’t be cranky, Wade” she admonishes “you’re growed up!”

“Hardly” Peter snorts “Nathan will grow up before Wade will”

     Charlotte covers her mouth to stifle a giggle with her palm. Wade rolls his eyes and tickles her as she squeals and kicks her legs. “Wade!” She huffs between peals of laughter. Melody watches with a tender smile before bidding them all goodbye and taking the elevator to exit the tower.

“Alright, kid” Wade says, looking at Charlotte “what kind of trouble are we going to get into today?”

* * *

 

      Half an hour has Peter settled on his back on the sofa with Nathan drooling into his shoulder while Wade tries ineffectively to hide behind the living room curtains, the sound of Charlotte giggling her way through counting bounces throughout the room from her place in the hallway, and Wade finally wraps himself in the fabric when she calls “ready or not, here I come!” and barrels into the room. She pulls the curtain away from him and shrieks in laughter as Wade tickles her, causing Nathan to startle awake and fuss. Peter sits up and pats his back, trying to soothe the baby as Wade and Charlotte apologetically settle onto the couch, using baby toys to settle Nathan down, playing with him until he’s giggling happily, tears drying on his cheeks. Peter smiles and kisses the side of his head, smoothing his light hair down and holding the baby close, leaning into Wade so he can watch Charlotte engage in a game of peek-a-boo with her brother. His phone vibrates on the coffee table, and Wade picks it up, frowning and handing it to Peter.

“Hey, dad” Peter answers, wedging the device between his ear and shoulder as he bounces Nathan on his knees, earning another string of giggles. His face drops, and he looks torn, glancing from his kids to Wade.

“I wouldn’t ask you if it weren’t urgent” Tony says in his ear, voice apologetic “we need Spider-Man on this one, kid.”

Peter shakes his head “Dad, I can’t just-” Wade’s hand on his arm cuts him off, and Wade uses the opportunity to take the phone

“He’ll be there, Tony” he says “ETA, 10 minutes”

“Thanks” Tony says in his ear “I’m really sorry about this, Wade”

“It’s his job, it’s my job” Wade says “We know this is the way it works. Just bring him home in one piece, got it?”

“He’s my kid, nothing’s going to happen to him” Tony vows, and Wade smiles

“I know. Good luck” he says and hangs up before kissing Peter.

“Go” he says “I can hold down the fort, babe”

“I don’t want to-” Peter’s cut off by Wade’s lips again, and Wade pulls away to whisper

“if there’s a threat out there, take care of it. That’s what we do, that’s what we signed up for. Keep the big scaries away from our homes and our families and the homes and families of other people. Now go be my hero and I’ll see you when you come back” Wade breathes, and Peter nods, kissing Nathan’s forehead, then Charlotte's, bidding them both goodbye before handing the baby to Wade and running off to his bedroom.

“Wade?” Charlotte asks, looking around “why did Peter leave?”

     Wade smiles softly, holding Nathan to his chest “he had a work emergency, he’ll be back” he says, and the little girl nods as Wade pulls up a movie and settles in for a few minutes before Nathan began to cry.

     His cries only escalate until he’s nearly screaming, sobbing into Wade’s shoulder as the man tries desperately to console him, walking and dancing and singing. He tries bottles, he tries putting on a movie he knew Nathan liked. Nothing works, and the baby continues his crying. Wade is exhausted, sitting in Nathan’s nursery, rocking with the baby, who is still squirming and sobbing, kicking his legs. Charlotte sits at his feet, looking concerned and wringing her hands.

Wade rests the baby against his chest and rubs his back in small circles while he rocks, and Nathan’s crying settles into a soft grunting noise as the baby kicks his legs, tears staining Wade’s shirt.

“There you go” Wade whispers, holding him “no more crying, everything is okay, see?”

Nathan hiccups and squirms, and Charlotte makes a face.

“Wade?” she says, looking up at him “I think he’s dirty”

“Dirty?” Wade asks, looking the baby over and then grimacing “Oh, God… diaper change”

“Yes” Charlotte says, pinching her nose “he smells”

Wade sniffs and recoils, looking down at the little girl. “Well…” he sighs, standing and moving Nathan to the changing table “I guess I’m superdad tonight.

     Peter walks in, hair stuck in all directions with sweat, a dark bruise blooming under his shirt on his ribs, and his body heavy with exhaustion to find Wade, a wet stripe across the front of his t-shirt and a tired expression gracing his face. He groans, trying to still a kicking and giggling Nathan.

“Come on, kid, please let me get this thing on you” he pleads, waving the diaper in the air.

     Peter bites back a laugh, leaning against the doorway and watching him struggle before crossing the room laughing, taking the diaper from Wade with a grin.

“Here” he says “let me” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.   
> You can find me on tumblr under the same name if you wish.


	7. Author's Note

Hello, Readers!   
I'm so so sorry for the lack of an update lately, if any of you are waiting for one. I've been super busy with life and college and it's hard for me to find time to sit down and write. I hope I can give you some new content soon! Until then, thanks for reading! 

xoxo,   
Haleigh/Justalittledazed

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and constructive criticism is not only welcome but encouraged, unbeta'd so any mistakes are completely my own fault. Bumped the rating up just a bit due to a couple of scenes.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
